The present invention relates to stringed instruments, and more particularly relates to a connector between the neck and the body of the instrument which integrates them and also provides an ornamental and smooth transition between the neck and the body.
In the conventional manufacture of electric guitars, and the like musical instruments, it has been customary to prepare the guitar body and the guitar neck as separate units and to unite them at the final stage of production. Ordinarily, they are bolted together with the neck screwed to the back side of the body through a joining plate. In recent years, guitars have been classified into higher, medium and lower grade guitars. In a high grade guitar, it is important to not only obtain a rigid integrated structure between the neck and the body, but also to arrange the structure of the guitar so that desirable style outlines and smoothness of design and appearance of the guitar are obtained. However, a smooth and integrated design cannot be achieved by the conventional bolted together structure which provides seams and which uses plates and connectors which interfere with the smooth flow of the external profile.